


Amortentia

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, No Lube, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Voldemort was not supposed to be able to enter the house. The Blood Wards were supposed to protect him. So why was Tom Riddle standing in his kitchen chatting up his aunt? Better yet, why was he helping her cook?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New installment for my Harrymort series. I will now be working on a role switch, which was requested before, but I have to look up again who did so... It seems I forgot to write it down with the idea. I'm so sorry!
> 
> Also, those who have some sort of special situation they want to request for this series or if they have something else in mind, you can do so on my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazyjanacat

Harry watched with large, horrified eyes at the scene in front of him, unable to believe this was really happening. Voldemort was not supposed to be able to enter the house. The Blood Wards were supposed to protect him. So why was Tom Riddle standing in his kitchen chatting up his aunt? Better yet, why was he helping her cook?

The man looked up as he heard Harry gasp, dark grey eyes boring into the teen as he stood tensely in the doorway, staring wide-eyed as the man that was supposed to kill him, the man he had been having nightmares about since that night in the graveyard almost two months ago, smirked at him. After a few moments, he turned back to look at Petunia, who blushed – and wasn’t that a disgusting sight? His own aunt falling for the man that had killed her sister.

“Is that your son, Mrs. Dursley?” Voldemort asked in a smooth baritone voice.

Petunia’s blush and smile were gone in an instant and her face turned sour.

“No. No, that is my nephew,” she replied bitterly – it should be Harry to be bitter about that, not her.  
“My husband and I took him in when he was a baby, after his parents died in a car crash.”

 _‘No. That man you’re talking to killed them,_ ’ Harry wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what Voldemort would do if he tried to warn his relatives. Could he even do anything? Maybe his presence meant that the Order would soon arrive. Yes, that had to be. He only had to wait and then the Order would be here to save him.

“B-Harry… Can you set the table please?” Petunia asked sickly sweet.  
“For five. Mr. Riddle will be staying for dinner. And when you’re done, call Vernon and Dudley.”

“Sure,” Harry muttered scowling, moving forward.

He had to lean almost against Voldemort to get to the plates since the man didn’t move out of the way. The closeness made Harry shudder in disgust and his heart beat faster, but the man just smirked at him and continued cutting carrots. Harry idly wondered if he would poison them all. Maybe the blood wards wouldn’t pick up on that kind of malice.

While he set the table, he could feel Voldemort’s eyes burning into his back, but he grit his teeth and ignored it. The Order would be here soon. They’d arrive any time now and then he’d be rid of Voldemort. Maybe they’d apologize for not mailing Harry, for keeping him all alone with the Dursleys after what happened last year.

“Dinner’s ready,” Harry told his uncle and cousin, who were both glued to the TV in the living room.

Vernon grunted in reply while Dudley ignored him altogether. Harry rolled his eyes at that. It wasn’t anything new, really. With a shrug, he walked back into the kitchen to find Voldemort fill his glass with some orange juice, as he apparently had done already for the others. Harry frowned and moved forward, which caused the man to look up and wink at him.

With a glare towards his enemy in disguise, Harry sat down on his usual seat and waited tensely for the others to join him and Voldemort. After a while, Petunia walked in with the soup, and Vernon and Dudley drifted in not long after, probably lured by the smell of food.

Petunia was hasty to introduce her son and husband to Voldemort, who introduced himself as Tom Riddle, their new neighbour. Vernon smiled and greeted Voldemort jovially, in what he probably thought was a friendly manner, but came over as aggressively boisterous while Dudley just ignored him and started eating.

“Our Duddykins has a healthy appetite,” Petunia explained smiling.

“All Dursley men do!” Vernon laughed, patting his own ridiculously large paunch.

Voldemort smiled thinly and nodded in agreement before he turned towards Harry.

“You must be very lucky to have ended up in such a nice family,” he said, though Harry could hear the sarcasm dripping from the words.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry sneered hatefully, glaring at the man that had made his entire life a living hell.

Voldemort just chuckled and looked back towards his food, a calm pleasant smile on his lips. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance and grabbed his glass of orange juice. Where the hell was the Order?! Shouldn’t they be here by now? Fucking Voldemort was in his house and they couldn’t even take the time to come check up on him or anything.

“The food is delicious, Mrs. Dursley,” Voldemort commented.

“Thanks to your help, Mr. Riddle,” Petunia replied blushing.

“Tom, please.”

“Then I insist you call me Petunia, Tom.”

Harry wanted to gag. To think that is own aunt could have a crush on that disgusting, megalomaniac, snake-faced-… But he wasn’t snake-faced anymore. He looked just like Tom Riddle Harry had met in the diary, only older, about maybe 30 years give or take. The raven, voluminous hair, the dark, piercing eyes, the handsome face and pale complexion that made him look like a royal vampire… He was really good looking-

No. Harry shook his head and took another gulp from his drink. He could not think of _Voldemort_ as handsome. He was a monster, a killer. He killed Cedric for Merlin’s sake!... But that didn’t stop him from being so charming and charismatic…

“Are you alright, Harry?” Voldemort asked concerned.

Harry scowled angrily. That bastard-… why was he a bastard again? In fact, why was Harry angry? Voldemort was just worried about him. That-that was nice, wasn’t it? So why did he have a niggling feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong? He quickly drank the last of his juice and smiled at Voldemort, nodding at him.

“I’m fine, thanks,” he mumbled shyly.

The way Voldemort was still watching him, an amused smile playing on his lips, had Harry squirm in his seat and blush. He wasn’t quite sure why, but the gaze of the older man made him feel very hot.

“Harry, do you know what Amortentia is?” Voldemort suddenly spoke up.

Harry scowled, a feeling of dread washing over him momentarily before it was replaced by the pleasant warmth in his chest as he saw how Voldemort’s eyes were only focused on him, like the rest wasn’t there, and he blushed again.

“N-no,” he mumbled, looking up worried.

Would Voldemort be upset because he didn’t know? Would he be disappointed? Harry hoped not.

“It’s a very potent Love Potion,” the man explained, grinning widely.

As if the word ‘Potion’ was the magic word, Vernon jumped up with a roar of anger.

“Out!” he bellowed.  
“I won’t have your kind in my home! Out! Now!”

Voldemort dropped his glamour and stood in all his snaky glory – and had Harry always found that so arousing? He looked like some sort of ancient god – and pointed his wand threateningly at Harry’s uncle.

 _“Crucio,”_ he hissed.  
_Silencio!”_

Vernon fell to the ground, his mouth open in a silent scream as he trashed around. Harry looked on dazed. He should be helping his uncle, but… but that meant turning against Voldemort, and he couldn’t do that. Not when Voldemort was being so kind to him. Besides, the Dursleys hated him, they wouldn’t be grateful if he did help them. No. Voldemort was punishing them for how they treated Harry, because he loved Harry.

And Harry loved him.

Voldemort cut the spell and turned to look at Harry with a wide grin. Harry’s eyes widened as the man gripped his chin and lifted his head so they were face to face with only inches separating them. Harry wanted to lean up and kiss that pale, lipless mouth.

“Can you feel the wards falling, Harry?” Voldemort asked him with a chuckle.  
“This newfound… _affection_ you feel has broken them. If they hadn’t, the Order would be here the second I uttered a dark curse.”

Earlier, this would have terrified Harry, but now, he only smiled in relief. The Order would try to hurt the love of his life and keep the two of them separated. That was wrong. Harry belonged to Voldemort.

“It will take a while before Dumbledore will realize what is happening, so we can have some… _fun_ before we go. Would you like that?”

Harry nodded his head eagerly and grinned impishly at the man in front of him. Voldemort smirked at him and stepped closer to Harry, grabbing the teen around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest while he cast a silent binding spell and a levitation spell on the Dursleys.

“Come, my Harry,” Voldemort told him, pulling his along towards the living room while his relatives were levitated to follow behind them.

Voldemort stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards Harry. He gently lifted the teen’s chin to make him look up into those blood red eyed and Harry blushed. They were so intense, so amazing…

“Tell me, Harry, have you ever been kissed?” Voldemort asked softly.

Harry’s blush brightened and he shook his head shyly. He wanted to look away in embarrassment, but he just couldn’t rip his gaze away from those red eyes. Voldemort smirked and leaned closer.

“Good,” he whispered before pressing his own lips against Harry’s.

Harry squeaked, his eyes flying wide open in shock. Voldemort was his first kiss! The man that had killed his parents and had tried to kill-… He closed his eyes and moaned quietly when he felt the man’s tongue press inside his mouth and Merlin! It was split! He couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around Voldemort’s neck and stepping closer. His mouth was opened wider to give the Dark Lord better access.

Eventually, Voldemort pulled back and grinned down on Harry, who was blushing and panting heavily. There was fire burning in the pit of his stomach that seemed to set his veins ablaze and his erection was straining against the faded, too baggy jeans he was wearing.

“Strip for me, Harry,” the Dark Lord commanded.  
“Do it slowly. Let me see all of you, my pet.”

Harry’s cheeks blazed hotly and he glanced nervously towards his relatives. Dudley and Petunia were staring at them with wide, horrified eyes while Vernon was struggling as hard as he could against the magical strains but he was unable to escape.

“Ignore them, my Harry,” Voldemort whispered softly in his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.  
“They helped in keeping you hidden from me. A crime I will punish them for in time. No one steals from Lord Voldemort.”

Harry could see the last colour drain from his aunt’s face as she heard the name of the wizard that was currently kissing her nephew’s neck.

“Now. Do as I say, my dear. I would be very cross with you if you disobeyed.”

Harry turned around in the older wizard’s grasp instantly, his eyes big in horror.

“No! Don’t be angry at me, please! I-I love you…”

Voldemort’s smirk widened considerably with those words, but Harry wasn’t paying any attention anymore already. Blushing in embarrassment, he started taking of his clothes one by one, doing so slowly, just like Voldemort had demanded of him. He was still very uncomfortable with the eyes of his relatives on him, but if it was what Voldemort wanted…

“Bend over the couch, my Harry,” Voldemort commanded.  
“I want to see your cunt. Spread your cheeks apart and show it to me.”

Harry’s face grew even redder as he did as told. He knelt on the couch and leaned over the backrest before reaching behind himself and spread his arse so that Voldemort had a good view of his hole. He heard Voldemort chuckle behind him and jumped nervously as one cold hand pressed against his lower back, low enough to stroke Harry’s little bud with his thumb.

“I want to fuck you dry,” Voldemort whispered in his ear.  
“No preparation. Just force it in and fuck like this. Would you like that?”

Harry shivered excited at the husky tones whispered in his ear. A small part of him was screaming in horror at the suggestion. It sounded a lot like rape, but if he agreed to it, it wasn’t. Voldemort wouldn’t hurt him. He loved him, and Harry loved Voldemort too.

“I-I’m a virgin…” Harry mumbled blushing, hoping that Voldemort would change his mind and be gentle.

Voldemort just chuckled and pushed his thumb into Harry’s tight hole. The teen tensed and tears sprang in his eyes at the horrible burn the intrusion brought him. He wanted to struggle free, but Voldemort’s reassuring hand gripping his hip had him calm down. He took a deep breath and did his best to relax and let Voldemort inside.

He gasped loudly and whined as the thick digit slid deeper into him. His forehead thumped against the backrest and his body shivered at the pain. He wanted it out, but this was what Voldemort wanted to do, so Harry wanted to try and let him. He wanted to make Voldemort happy. He wanted him to be proud of Harry. He wanted to make him feel good.

“You’re so tight, my pet,” Voldemort whispered, leaning over Harry’s back.  
“I can already tell you will serve me very well with your body. Do you want that?”

Harry whimpered and nodded his head.

“Then beg me for it,” Voldemort hissed.

Harry gave a weak sob and turned his head so he could look at Voldemort through his tears. The man was grinning widely, making the teen feel hot and he tried to smile back. He really wanted this.

“P-please… please f-fuck m-me,” he whispered shyly.  
“Please, V-Voldemort! I n-need y-you in-inside me.”

Voldemort laughed lowly and grasped Harry’s chin with his free hand, easily pushing his split tongue in the teen’s slack mouth. Harry’s eyes fell closed instantly and he moaned loudly as he kissed back desperately. He barely missed Voldemort eased his thumb back out of his sore hole and instead grabbed Harry’s hip firmly. The teen sighed in relief and pleasure. At least the pain was gone now.

Voldemort pressed his tongue deeper into Harry’s willing cavern, letting both tips explore the inside of the teen’s mouth in two opposite directions while Harry’s tongue tried to keep up. He was drooling a little on the couch, but he didn’t care much. It was a lot less bad than the pre-come he was smearing in the back by accident at least.

Because he was too focused on the filthy, hot kiss, Harry didn’t notice as Voldemort unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out until the head pressed between his arse cheeks, leaving a trail of pre-come on Harry’s crack. The teen’s eyes widened and he pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

“V-Vol- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!”

Harry screamed on top of his lungs as Voldemort suddenly forced  the head of his cock in his unprepared hole. He felt like he was being ripped apart by dull, rusty knives. Tears and snot were streaming down his face as he gasped for breath he couldn’t seem to get. Voldemort groaned lowly and paused for a second, his grip on Harry’s hip tightening until that too was painful.

“Relax, pet. You’re squeezing me too tight,” Voldemort huffed.

“I c-can-… it h-hurts…” Harry sobbed, shaking his head.

“I know it does,” the Dark Lord soothed softly, kissing and nipping at the nape of Harry’s neck.  
“But you still have to try and be good for me, my love. Try to relax just a little bit.”

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath at the request and nodded his head. For Voldemort, he wanted to try. He pushed the intense pain to the back of his mind and instead filled his thoughts with his love for this man. He wanted to make Voldemort feel good with his body, serve him in the way his love wanted of him. And for that, he had to relax.

“Good boy,” Voldemort cooed as Harry finally relaxed a fraction.

Harry whined pathetically as Voldemort pushed further into him. The man’s hot cock burned his insides like a red hot poker. He wanted to scream and cry and beg his lover to pull back out, but instead bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet. His fingers twitched and he tried to move his arm in front of him to grab onto the couch, but Voldemort stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“No. I want you to keep yourself spread open for me,” the man whispered hotly in his ear.  
“Hold onto your arse until I say that you can let go, my pet. It would make me very pleased.”

Harry blushed and gripped his arse cheeks tighter. He wanted to make Voldemort happy. He wanted the older man to be proud of him and love him just as much as Harry loved Voldemort. Or at least close to that, because Harry didn’t believe anyone could love someone as much as he loved this Dark wizard.

He whimpered again as Voldemort continued pushing in. The pain was almost too much, making the teen feel lightheaded. Something warm and wet dripped onto his fingers from his arse. Harry had a feeling it wasn’t cum…

“It hurts!” he sobbed, pushing his face deeper in the cushioned backrest.

Voldemort paused, his pelvis finally pressed all the way against Harry’s arse. It made it hard to breathe with how full Harry felt. It was as if Voldemort’s cock reached all the way up to his throat, choking him and reshaping his entire body around it just to fit it as a sleeve. It made his head dizzy and his heart beat faster. Hadn’t Voldemort said he wanted Harry to serve him with his body? That meant as a lover, right?

“Do you love me, Harry?” Voldemort asked suddenly.

Harry blushed and nodded his head. He wanted to be Voldemort’s lover. He wanted to be with him forever. Could they? Harry didn’t care what the sacrifices to make that happen would be. He would do anything to make it happen.

“Then, won’t you bear with the pain if it makes me happy?” Voldemort whispered seductively.

Without hesitating, Harry nodded again. Closing his eyes with a determined frown, the teen carefully shifted, spreading his legs a bit more and pulled his arse cheeks further apart, offering himself up completely to the Dark Lord for the taking.

The Dark wizard laughed chillingly and slowly drew back out, dragging his cock halfway out of Harry’s body painfully slow, making the teen whine softly. Then suddenly, he snapped his hips harshly, forcing the whole length back in and Harry screamed on top of his lungs in agony. He saw nothing but red, his fingers twitched and desperately scrambled for some kind of hold on his own soft skin, leaving deep red welts on his arse. Voldemort just moaned in pleasure and snapped his hips again.

“There’s a good boy,” the man huffed into Harry’s ear.

Harry barely even heard him anymore, his mind too preoccupied with the agony coursing through his body. Black spots were swimming in his vision and he could taste copper in his mouth. He felt as if he was dying. Drowning in a sea of pain. Would Voldemort be sad if he died? Probably. They were in love after all.

Harry grunted and whimpered in pain every time Voldemort thrust back into him almost violently. Somewhere in the back of Harry’s mind, a small voice told him the older man was doing it on purpose to make him hurt, but he silenced that voice quickly. Voldemort loved him, he didn’t want to hurt Harry. He was probably just so happy that they could finally be together that he couldn’t stop himself. Yes, that had to be it.

After an agonizing long time, which was probably only ten minutes, Voldemort finally started getting urgent. His cock twitched inside Harry and swelled some, making the teen moan in pain. He had stopped screaming and crying a while ago, too tired and numb to continue. He groaned softly when Voldemort pressed all the way inside him and draped his entire body heavily over his smaller frame.

Harry trembled, new tears springing in his eyes as a scorching heat entered his bowels, burning hot and painful against his inner tears. He could only whimper as Voldemort pulled out and stood up, leaving Harry cold and shivering on the now ruined couch. He had lost his own erection the moment Voldemort had forcefully entered him, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

“You did well, my sweet,” Voldemort told him.  
“You can let go now. I don’t think your cunt will be closing again soon anyway. It’s nice and dripping with my seed, just like it should be. Perfectly claimed.”

Harry blushed and smiled. He curled up a little more comfortably and he turned his head to look up innocently at Voldemort. The man had already zipped himself up and straightened his clothes. There was not a single tell left on him that he had been doing unspeakable acts only seconds ago. The only proof anything had happened was Harry and the ruined couch he was lying on.

“I love you,” the teen whispered softly.

“I know you do, Harry,” the older wizard replied amused.  
“But I think it is time for us to take our leave now, don’t you?”

Harry yawned and nodded his head. Leaving sounded like a great plan. He watched tiredly as Voldemort walked around until he found Harry’s old bed in the cupboard and he grabbed the old blanket that was still in there. He returned to Harry’s side and wrapped the teen in the blanket before picking him up in his arms. Harry turned cherry red and he buried his face in the crook of the Dark Lord’s neck.

“Let me take you to your new home, my dear Harry,” Voldemort whispered.

“Ok,” Harry whispered back.

His eyes slowly fell closed and he relaxed into his lover’s arms as sleep took him away.

Voldemort smirked, his arms tightening around the slim body he carried. Finally, Harry Potter was his. He would ensure the boy wouldn’t see the light of day ever again. He wouldn’t even want to ever leave Voldemort anymore. And perhaps one day, he wouldn’t need a potion anymore to bend the little Golden Boy to his own will.

 


End file.
